Toda donzela tem um pai que é uma fera
by Magalud
Summary: Snape e Potter têm uma conversa do tipo "Quais são as suas intenções com minha filha?" (SS H²) Humor.


**Nome da fic**: Toda donzela tem um pai que é uma fera  
**Autor:** Magalud  
**Pares**: Harry/Hermione  
**Censura:** Livre  
**Gênero:** Humor  
**Spoilers**: Sem spoilers  
**Desafio:** "30. Snape, o sogro. Severus Snape descobre que tem uma filha na Grifinória e que se chama... Hermione Granger! E para completar o quadro, a senhorita Granger-Snape, finalmente decide namorar, nada ninguém menos que Harry Potter!"  
**Resumo:** Snape e Potter têm uma conversa do tipo "Quais são as suas intenções com minha filha?"  
**Notas:** O título vem de um cara muito legal chamado Nelson Rodrigues.  
**Notas 1**: A culpa é da Rowling. Quando ela disse que Snape não tinha filhas, ela me atiçou! Praticamente me desafiou a escrever essa fic!  
**Agradecimentos: **Jana e Amanda, as beta-feras!**  
Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.  
Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2005, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site do fest e no meu site.

**Toda donzela tem um pai que é uma fera**

– Sente-se, Potter. Você deve estar imaginando porque eu o retirei do treino de Quidditch.

– É, na verdade... O senhor não está querendo ajudar o time de Slytherin, não é?

– Eu o tirei do treino porque não queria que fôssemos interrompidos. E lamento, Potter, mas temo que o assunto seja bem mais sério do que suas perspectivas no Quidditich.

– Professor, agora que Voldemort morreu, o que pode ser mais sério do que Quidditch? – insolente.

Snape ignorou-o:

– Noite passada, houve uma festa no dormitório Gryffindor. Lamento informar, mas a celebração foi completamente ineficaz e inútil.

– Mas... como assim, ineficaz? Eu estava celebrando meu noivado!

– Exatamente. Seu noivado com a Srta. Granger, certo?

– Sim, mas professor, desculpe-me perguntar: o que é que o senhor tem com isso?

– Tudo, Potter – Ele se adiantou, circundando o garoto. – Acredito que até entre Muggles a boa educação reze que o candidato a noivo peça a mão de sua escolhida ao pai da noiva.

– Mas os pais de Hermione morreram num ataque de Voldemort há algumas semanas. O senhor sabe disso.

– Mr. e Mrs. Granger morreram, sim, mas eles apenas criaram Hermione. Sua amiga era, na verdade, uma criança adotada. Ela é uma bruxa puro sangue, de duas famílias bruxas muito tradicionais.

– Hermione? Não, o senhor está enganado.

– A mãe dela chamava-se Helena Prewitt. Ela engravidou fora do casamento, e a vergonha do estigma social numa família tão tradicional quanto a dela a levou a esconder a gravidez. Ela morreu no parto, e a criança foi entregue a Muggles por seu tio.

– Prewitt? São parentes de Molly Weasley?

– Exatamente. Hermione passou a ser uma prima de terceiro grau de Molly Weasley.

– Mas por que ela foi entregue a Muggles e retirada do mundo bruxo?

– Porque a criança poderia ser alvo dos seguidores do Lord das Trevas. O pai dela era um Death Eater – ele fez uma pausa. – Ao menos, na época.

– Não!... – Harry ficou chocado e incrédulo. – Não pode ser! Está querendo dizer que é o verdadeiro pai da Hermione? Da _minha_ Hermione?

– Acredito que ela seja mais minha do que sua, Potter – risinho sarcástico.

– Pois eu não acredito! É mentira! Está inventando tudo isso! Hermione teria me dito! Ela é minha amiga! Antes de qualquer coisa, somos amigos!

– Ela não sabia de nada disso até recentemente. Por isso não falou.

– Por que você não disse a ela antes?

– Porque eu também não sabia até recentemente. Tudo veio à tona com a morte dos Granger.

– Quando você disse a ela?

– Há alguns dias, quando eu soube de suas intenções para com a minha filha. Eu teria dito a você antes, mas ela insistiu em lhe contar no momento mais oportuno. Tudo estava indo bem, mas aí você fez o pedido. Hermione não lhe contou, então, tive que intervir.

– E por que intervir agora? Nunca foi pai dela antes, vai resolver começar agora?

– Ela é minha filha – rosnou Snape. – Não pense que pretendo deixá-la se casar com o primeiro garoto que aparecer!

– Eu não apareci ontem! Nós nos conhecemos desde os 11 anos! Nós nos amamos!

– Humpf, amor – cruzou os braços. – Típico Gryffindor. Potter, em respeito aos desejos da minha filha, vou ignorar o fato de que você é filho de James Potter. Mas essa extrema concessão tem um preço, e vai ter que pagá-lo. Se tiver alguma intenção séria de se casar com minha filha, Potter, terá que seguir a tradição. E mesmo que siga todos os rituais corretamente, não significa que obterá automaticamente minha bênção.

– Rituais?

– Sei que foi criado por Muggles, mas ao menos uma vez em sua vida procure ser mais como minha filha e saber sobre nossos costumes.

– Er.. Então, eu... Para começar, eu... eu gostaria de pedir a mão de sua filha em casamento.

– Já melhorou, Potter. Mas você deve saber que há muitos outros rituais a serem cumpridos. Como o feito de coragem.

– Feito de coragem?

– Você deve fazer um feito ousado para demonstrar sua coragem, provando assim que poderá protegê-la. Antigamente, era costume sacrificar uma fera perigosa.

– Ah, então tô feito – Harry se riu. – Pode escolher: um basilisco, um dragão rabo-córneo, Nagini, Voldemort... A escolha é sua!

– Você não matou o dragão – alfinetou Snape.

– Mero detalhe técnico. Eu o enfrentei, não foi?

– Bom, não deve ser surpresa para ninguém que um Gryffindor não tenha dificuldades no feito de coragem. Mas você também deve provar seu valor no feito de habilidades. Quem sabe se eu lhe pedir para que me prepare uma poção complicada?

– Isso não é justo! Sabe que não sou bom com poções.

– E o que o faz pensar que é bom o suficiente para se casar com uma legítima Snape?

Harry perdeu as estribeiras:

– Eu sou a porra do salvador de todo o mundo bruxo, só isso! Vai dizer que tem alguém melhor?

– Linguagem, Potter! Não vai querer me antagonizar!

– Está bem, peço desculpas pelo palavrão. Mas não vou deixar você fazer da minha vida um inferno para me casar com 'Mione.

– Acredite, Potter – A voz era baixa e ameaçadora. – Você vai desejar ir para o inferno antes que eu termine com você. Especialmente se houver algum questionamento sobre a virgindade de minha filha.

– Não vem com essa! – Harry tentou se defender com o ataque. – Você não me intimida!

– E se eu o achar indigno de se casar com minha filha? – Snape não tomou conhecimento de sua valentia. – Eu posso querer um candidato de sangue puro para ela.

– Hermione é uma mulher adulta! Ela jamais aceitaria um casamento forçado.

– Eu não falei nada em forçá-la a se casar com alguém. Mas posso incentivar que se case com algum solteiro disponível e aceitável... como Draco Malfoy, por exemplo.

– Malfoy vai se casar com Pansy Parkinson.

– Draco se casará com quem Lucius disser para ele se casar. E Lucius me deve alguns favores desde que eu poupei sua vida na batalha final.

– Não pode fazer isso!

– Não estou dizendo que vou fazer isso, Potter, mas que eu posso, eu posso. E não me diga o que eu posso ou não fazer, moleque. Farei o que for melhor para a minha filha.

Harry decidiu mudar a abordagem:

– Prof. Snape, eu amo sua filha do fundo do meu coração. Eu juro, prometo fazer tudo o que puder para fazê-la feliz.

– Feliz? Talvez ela precise mais do que isso, Potter. Ela é uma Snape. Ela tem sangue, tem berço!

– Professor – Harry fazia o máximo para não perder a calma de novo. – Eu também venho de uma tradicional família bruxa. Os Potter são bem antigos.

– Sua mãe tinha sangue misturado. Minha Hermione pode ser discriminada em nosso meio por causa disso.

– Eu a defenderei, Prof. Snape. Prometo que sim.

Snape fez uma pausa, durante a qual encarou Potter severamente.

– Vai defendê-la?

– Com minha vida, se precisar.

– De qualquer um? Até num duelo bruxo?

– Enfrentarei quem precisar enfrentar.

– E você se compromete comigo a seguir o ritual da corte conforme a tradição bruxa?

– Vou ter que matar um dragão? – Ao ver o olhar de Snape, ele logo se emendou: – Eu mato, eu mato! Mato até dois!

– E promete que Hermione não conhecerá infelicidade?

– Já disse que farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para fazê-la feliz, professor, prometo.

– Está prometendo apenas esforço, Potter, não resultado. Isso não garante a felicidade de minha filha.

– Professor, Hermione jamais será infeliz no que depender de mim. Eu juro pelo que quiser.

O ar pesou, sombrio e ameaçador. Harry notou os olhos de Snape mudando de expressão e, naquele momento, ele soube que algo terrível estava por acontecer. Snape deu um passo na direção do rapaz. Num reflexo, Harry deu um passo para trás e sentiu as pernas tremendo.

– Escute, Potter, e escute bem, porque eu só vou dizer isso uma vez: se algum dia minha filha chorar por qualquer motivo que envolva você, eu vou caçá-lo até abatê-lo como um animal qualquer. Depois vou arrancar seus testículos sem magia, estripá-lo completamente, usar suas vísceras para poções proibidas e jogar a carcaça para os bichinhos de Hagrid. – Os olhos pretos tinham um brilho assassino capaz de fazer qualquer aluno do primeiro ano se urinar nas calças – Se você acha que tinha pesadelos por causa do Lord das Trevas, então devo informá-lo que passarei a habitar pessoalmente a sua cabeça não só nas suas noites, mas em todas as suas horas de vigília, se você fizer minha garotinha chorar. Você não faz idéia do que eu sou capaz, Harry Potter. Espero ter sido bem claro. Não vai gostar se eu tiver que me repetir.

– S-sim, senhor – Harry sentiu a garganta seca e não pôde evitar colocar uma mão protetora sobre os referidos testículos. – Perfeitamente claro, professor.

Nesse momento, a porta do escritório de abriu, e Hermione entrou, lívida e esfogueada. Obviamente ela tinha sido avisada por alguém do time que Harry tinha sido retirado do treino por Snape. A moça não prendeu um grande suspiro de alívio:

– Ótimo, os dois ainda estão vivos. Graças a Merlin.

– Srta. Granger – Snape se virou majestático –, só perdôo essa intrusão por conta de seu óbvio estado emocional.

– Achei que vocês estavam se matando. Harry, você está bem? – Snape pareceu chocado e fechou a cara. – Papai, estou vendo que o senhor está bem, por isso não pergunto para o senhor.

– Sim – O rapaz ainda tinha a voz estrangulada e os olhos arregalados, olhando Snape pelo rabo do olho. – Sim, claro. Estava conversando com seu... pai.

– Desculpe não ter contado – continuou a moça –, mas estava esperando o momento oportuno. E aí você... me pediu em casamento, e me pegou desprevenida. Pai, você não ficou bravo, ficou?

– Não, Hermione. Deve aprender que eu raramente me deixo levar pela raiva – deu um sorriso tão malévolo que Harry voltou a perder a cor – Prefiro recorrer a outros métodos para liberar a frustração.

Harry estremeceu.

Sem perceber coisa alguma, Hermione perguntou, inocente:

– Então tudo bem se eu quiser me casar com Harry?

– Eu explicava a Potter que nossa família não abre mão dos rituais tradicionais da corte. Acredito que tenhamos chegado a um entendimento quanto a isso. Não é verdade, Potter?

– Sim, senhor, verdade, verdade.

– Que ótimo! – Hermione sorriu. – Fico feliz que os dois homens mais importantes da minha vida tenham se entendido finalmente, depois de tantos anos.

– Ah, sim, antes que eu me esqueça – Snape disfarçou o olhar malévolo. – Potter poderá fazer a primeira tentativa para o ritual de apresentação no feriado da Páscoa, se ele quiser.

– Primeira tentativa?

– Para se apresentar oficialmente à chefe do clã, claro – esclareceu Snape casualmente. – Informarei Mamãe que você gostaria de solicitar uma audiência.

– M-mamãe? – Harry não gostou daquele som.

– Minha avó – Hermione parecia brilhar de felicidade. – Não é ótimo? Eu tenho uma avó Snape! Eu não a conheço ainda, mas papai diz que ela é uma mulher notável, e está à frente dos negócios da família.

– Sim, Mamãe tem muita energia e dinamismo, além de um temperamento formidável. Vou avisando que ela me critica muito – ele deu de ombros e olhou diretamente para Potter. – Diz que eu sou muito mole com as crianças, que tenho um coração de manteiga. Sabe, Potter, Mamãe é muito rígida e severa. Às vezes ela chega a me dar medo.

Harry perdeu definitivamente toda a cor e fala. Se a mulher metia medo em Snape...

– Ah, querido, uma coisinha – Hermione procurou ser diplomática com seu noivo. – Se ela concordar em recebê-lo, por favor, não mencione Voldemort. Sabe, ela era grande fã. Ainda pragueja seu nome por tê-lo destruído, segundo papai.

Snape confirmou:

– Isso é verdade, Potter. Acho que no fundo ela tem razão: eu tenho mesmo um coração mole. – Harry discordou mentalmente, mas Snape continuou. – Mas só estou sendo bonzinho porque é você, Potter. Vou confessar uma coisa: se Hermione tivesse escolhido Longbottom como marido, ele ia sofrer nas minhas mãos. Ah, as coisas que eu faria com ele...

O Rapaz-Que-Matara-Voldemort estremeceu só de pensar.

– Vamos, Harry, vamos tentar ver o que podemos planejar do casamento.

– O que podemos?

– Vovó vai dar a palavra final, claro. Ou você quer se arriscar a contrariá-la?

Harry teve a certeza de que aquela era a última coisa que ele queria fazer. Mais do que qualquer coisa, ele sentiu que estava realmente em apuros quando Snape ergueu a sobrancelha e estendeu-lhe a mão:

– Bem-vindo à família, Potter.

Severus esperou os Gryffindors deixarem seu escritório para então escancarar um grande sorriso de satisfação. Agora que ele não era mais um espião, ele pensara que sua vida ia ser uma procissão interminável de anos e anos ensinando cabeças-ocas. Mas sua filha recém-encontrada trouxera consigo uma razão para Severus viver. E que razão deliciosa, pensou.

Dedicar-se a exercer seu sagrado direito de sogro, de azucrinar e infernizar Harry James Potter.

Ah, um novo gosto para a vida.

**THE END**


End file.
